Welcome Back
by galindaby
Summary: Cookies, Christmas mood and love. Do I need to say more? You shall be warned: pure fluff. Also cookies, obviously


_A reaction fic of sorts to the Box Scene. Blame _hopewithfeathers _for the cookies and all the Blaine/Burt in here (actually, you can blame her for the whole oneshot, which by the way turned out much longer than intended) ;) _

_For those interested, tumblr is this way: _ galindaby. tumblr _(without the spaces, please) ;)_

**Welcome back**

It was the 21st of December and the kitchen of the Hudmel-household looked like a mess. Every surface was covered in flour. Empty bowls containing only the slightest traces of dough were stacked on the kitchen counter. The floor was littered with empty packages and a few splinters of eggshell.

In the middle of that glorious mess stood one Blaine Anderson, staring blankly at the oven as if it would make the cookies in there get ready any faster. Finn bursting in every two seconds to lick a spoon – or a whole bowl – had seriously thrown him off his schedule.

But those cookies needed to be ready in time because Kurt would be back in a few hours and Blaine wanted to surprise him. After all, he had promised to bake for him at least twice a year and what better time to do so than Christmas?

Of course he'd already fulfilled his promise by the time Kurt had left for New York but that was no excuse to ignore the obligatory Christmas baking. Blaine was pretty sure Kurt would probably make a ton of cookies himself once he came back to Ohio (if he didn't already plan on it Finn would most likely pester him until he did), but still.

Moreover, cookies made an awesome 'welcome back' gift. And Blaine wanted – no, _needed _Kurt to feel as appreciated as possible upon his return to Ohio, even if it was just for Christmas. He didn't want to give his boyfriend a reason to stay away on spring break, after all.

Not that Blaine thought Kurt didn't love him anymore – they skyped all the time, no matter if they were just doing homework or Blaine was practicing a song for Glee club or Kurt was cooking, and if they couldn't skype they texted or just called. Blaine was pretty sure Kurt would have mentioned it during one of those conversations if it had been the case.

It was more that Kurt seemed just so _happy _in New York. It was where he belonged and they had both been aware of that for the longest time now. Kurt Hummel had never been meant to spend his life in Ohio of all places. It didn't matter that he didn't get into NYADA and that there had been a slight change in his plans for the future towards fashion design rather than performing.

In all honesty, Blaine felt bad for sort of tying him to Lima of all places for another year. Logically, he was aware that this was also where his family happened to live and that Kurt would never leave Burt behind. But it still felt like he kept Kurt from _all_ the happiness he could have in New York by being the still-in-high-school-boyfriend who was stuck in Ohio.

He'd once slipped up and mentioned those concerns to Kurt. His boyfriend had just waved it off and told him that there was nothing to worry about. That Blaine didn't weigh him down, the complete opposite really, that it was Blaine who'd given him the strength to follow his dreams and just be himself no matter what. Blaine was sure he'd rarely cried harder than during that conversation.

Still, Kurt coming back to Lima felt a bit wrong. He'd left behind this place full of small-minded jerks and prejudice. He shouldn't have to come back here only to have to wonder if they could kiss while waiting for their coffee in the Lima Bean without causing a riot.

If it weren't for Burt and Carole, Blaine would have come to New York instead so he himself could have escaped this hellhole for a few days. Maybe they could come visit him and Kurt instead once they were together in New York and could get their hands on a bigger apartment. Blaine had helped his boyfriend moving into his current one and his room was as tiny as Kurt Hummel would ever go for. No way five people could fit there, and even if they could put Finn up with Rachel there wouldn't be space to breathe.

Just as Blaine tried to imagine what exactly his future apartment with Kurt would look like, Burt came into the kitchen, probably lured in by the smell of the cookies that he should probably take out sometime soon.

"Hey kiddo. You alright?"

"Yes. I was just lost in thought for a bit, I guess."

"I could tell." Burt grinned at him before grabbing for one of the cookies already on the cooling rack, knowing very well that his son's boyfriend wouldn't slap his hand away. They both knew he wouldn't get anywhere near a real cookie with Kurt in the house (and no, the low-fat-and-almost-sugar-free-ones didn't count as real cookies). "So, you nervous about Kurt coming back?"

Blaine shifted uncomfortably on his feet. "Not really. I mean, I'm happy I get to see him again. Not nervous. Why would I be?"

"Something in the way you shift around and don't really answer my question tells me you're lying."

Blaine sighed and took a deep breath before answering, truthfully this time. He should have known there was no way he could fool Burt. "It's just that it feels weird that he's coming back. I know it's not just for me and of course I don't blame you for living here or anything, but he's so used to the freedom of New York by now. I hate it that he's coming back here and has to watch what he says and does in order to stay out of trouble for being who he is. Does that make any sense?"

"Of course it does, kiddo. You have no idea how many times I considered moving away from here. But by the time Kurt finally opened his mouth and told me how bad the bullying had become he already had all his friends here. Lima is where his mother is buried and it's our home. Even though I want to take a flamethrower to half of this town every now and then."

Blaine just smiled weakly. "I know. Don't get me wrong, I'm not reproaching you for choosing to live here. It just feels so wrong to imagine him being held back like that again, even if it's only for a few days."

"So that's what you've been worrying about?"

"How do you know I was worried?"

"Kid, you've been turning my kitchen into a mess since six in the morning. I've been living with Kurt long enough to know stress-baking when I see it. You can be glad Carole opened the door or you wouldn't even be in here right now."

Sighing, Blaine let himself fall into the chair closest to him. "I just want him to feel appreciated. Besides, I promised I'd make him cookies at least twice a year."

"Blaine, you don't think you need to ruin my kitchen to let Kurt know that you're appreciating him, right? Because I've never seen anyone looking more love-struck at each other than the two of you. Don't get me wrong, he's still my little boy and if you break his heart I will break you, no matter how much I like you, kid."

"I know. But you have to believe me when I say that I'd never do anything to hurt Kurt. At least not on purpose."

"I know. Why do you think I've let you stick around for so long?"

They grinned at each other and for a moment, Blaine could almost see it. How he would sit in this kitchen ten years from now trading inside-jokes with Burt because this was his family. How Kurt would be by his side with a beautiful ring on his finger and an even more beautiful smile on his face. He felt the urge to make himself at home here and never go back to his own family (except for Cooper maybe, since he was the only one actually aware of Blaine's existence, it seemed).

The moment was over when Burt's gaze fell on the kitchen floor.

"You know, you should probably get those cookies out of the oven before the house burns down. And if you don't clean up soon we won't get to the airport in time."

It was safe to say that Blaine was out of his seat faster than Burt had thought possible.

XxxxxxxxxX

Two hours later, Blaine was back to shifting on his feet. Kurt's plane would land any minute now and then they'd finally get to see each other again in person. Skype almost literally saved his life these past few months but it just couldn't compare to the real thing.

What if New York had changed Kurt in ways a grainy image on his laptop couldn't show? What if Blaine would no longer be enough now that his boyfriend had seen life in such a big city and Kurt would realize it once they could really look at each other again? What if Kurt really didn't love him anymore and just didn't want to break up with him over skype or phone?

Blaine could feel Burt's amused gaze on his back but it did nothing to stop the nagging questions in his head. It was fine for Burt to be amused, after all he wasn't the one that had to live up to the New York average gay standard. Was there such a thing? He was sure everyone there was ten times hotter than him and Kurt already had a billion guys just waiting for him to drop Blaine. Some might not even be bothered to wait for so long.

Before Blaine could start on the list of things about himself that probably kept him from living up to New York standards the arrival of Kurt's flight was announced and all thought left his mind. He was frozen in place, every fiber of his being tense with apprehension and overwhelming excitement. Who cared what was going to happen? Kurt was back in Ohio and in a few short minutes he'd be back in Blaine's arms!

He was so lost in his own little world that he almost missed the tall figure excitedly bouncing on his feet, waving madly in their direction. He barely got out of it in time to wave back briefly before Kurt disappeared in the sea of people, weaving his way through the crowd to get to Blaine as quickly as possible. The smile on his face upon seeing Blaine was wide enough to push every last remaining bit of doubt to the far back of his mind.

In no time at all the last few travelers were left behind and Kurt and Blaine were eye to eye for the first time in months. Blaine didn't really have the time to revel in the adoring look those beautiful glasz eyes were directing at him before Kurt almost literally threw himself in his arms. Somehow, Blaine couldn't bring himself to care that they nearly ended up on the floor or that his ribs were in serious danger of breaking with the force of their embrace.

Burt cleared his throat rather loudly behind them just when Blaine started to get lost in Kurt's smell surrounding him once more and the feel of the lithe body pressed into his once again after such a long time apart. Kurt merely pulled away enough to look into Blaine's eyes before cupping his face with his hands, pulling him into a desperate kiss. They probably would have stood in the middle of the airport like this for another few hours if Burt hadn't tapped Kurt's shoulder to remind him that there were other people he should greet.

Very reluctantly, Kurt loosened his grip on Blaine and ended the kiss with a quick peck to his lips, looking positively disheveled as he pulled away.

"I missed you so much," he whispered breathlessly, hands still holding Blaine's face, eyes tearing up.

"I missed you, too." Blaine chuckled briefly at their dramatic reunion but he could feel his own eyes becoming wetter by the second.

Before they could fall back into each other's arms, Burt pulled his son into a bear hug that probably crushed a few ribs. They were laughing when they stepped out of their embrace, Burt's arms immediately replaced by Carole's and then by Finn's. When the Hudmels were finally done being all over each other in greeting, Burt took care of Kurt's pile of luggage after rolling his eyes in Blaine's direction to signal him that they could do as they pleased now.

Blaine, not one to let such an opportunity slip, entwined his fingers with Kurt's and pulled him as close as they could possibly get while still being able to walk. Kurt was still looking at him as if he was the sun and after all those hugs his usually perfectly coiffed hair looked like he'd just come out of a storm. Blaine quickly decided not to mention it because he knew all too well that Kurt would spend the next ten minutes trying to fix it if he knew. Instead, he pressed a quick kiss to his boyfriend's cheek, squeezing his hand tighter. There was no way he'd let go until someone forced him to. Not when Kurt was blushing like this.

Once they got into the car they tried to keep it down. Finn was sitting right beside them in the backseat and Kurt's parents were in the front, after all. But they couldn't seem to stop touching each other, whether they entwined their hands or ran a thumb over a cheekbone. They didn't even seem to be aware that they were in a car, they were just so lost in each other's eyes.

For once, the others let it slip. Usually, Finn would have complained about the overload of adorableness in such close vicinity but he knew how hard being apart could be and he didn't want to disturb their little moment of reunion (though that little moment lasted the whole drive and throughout dinner).

When they finally headed up to Kurt's room (door open rule still intact), Blaine couldn't remember the conversations they'd led over dinner for the life of him. Most of the things Kurt told his family he'd heard of already, anyway, so he figured it was okay to tune out and just concentrate on how gorgeous his boyfriend looked when the light hit him from that angle.

Moreover, Blaine had always loved watching Kurt when he spoke about something he was passionate about. Other people might find it annoying but Blaine adored the way he gestured with his hands and the way his face lit up and his eyes shone was just too beautiful for words. It was what had finally made him say 'I love you' for the first time, after all. He'd just watched the way Kurt had been so excited about something that had had every potential to make him angry or sad and he couldn't help it anymore.

A barely suppressed scream right next to him brought him back to reality. For a second, Blaine was worried. That was, until his gaze fell on the ridiculously huge grin on Kurt's face. He looked over to where his boyfriend's eyes were glued to to see what had caused that reaction. Grinning to himself as he found it, he thought that he probably should have expected this. After all, he'd been the one that had prepared this surprise.

There was a table cloth on top of Kurt's bed, covered in cookies. Each of them had a letter drawn on them in blue, glittery icing, merrily announcing 'Welcome back' and 'I love you'.

Kurt had to take a few calming breaths until he was finally able to speak in coherent sentences again.

"How did you get _glittery _icing?" was the first thing out of his mouth. Blaine laughed in response.

"It may have taken some time to get my hands on it. But you're worth the effort."

The adoring look was back on Kurt's face and Blaine just wanted to kiss him. Before he could do so, Kurt turned his head back into the direction of the cookies, eyes warm enough to melt stone. When he returned them to Blaine's they somehow managed to get even softer.

"You know you didn't have to do that for me. Though I won't deny that I love it."

Blaine returned the warm smile offered to him and finally let his arms come around Kurt's waist, pulling him as close as was physically possible.

"I know. I wanted to. I wanted you to feel how much I appreciate you," he breathed into Kurt's ear, making him shiver.

"You didn't have to. I already know. Thank you nonetheless."

Blaine just grinned at his boyfriend before burying his face in Kurt's neck, just breathing him in. They stood like that for a few minutes before Kurt gently nudged him with his nose. A slightly dazed-sounding "Hmm?" was all he received in response.

"I love you, too."

The words needed some time to get through to Blaine's blissed out brain. When they finally did, he still didn't know what Kurt was referring to. The question seemed to show on his face, though, since his boyfriend answered anyway.

"Your overly adorable cookie message. I love you, too."

Blaine just grinned and pulled Kurt into a gentle kiss. They had all the time in the world, there was not a doubt in his mind. Months of being apart hadn't been able to damage their chemistry in any way. Sebastian and Chandler and all insecurities coming with a first relationship and in general hadn't been able to touch their love. Kurt had been right. Nothing could touch what they had, not now, not ever. There was no rush.

But maybe, just maybe, if they insisted long enough, they could get Burt to let Blaine sleep in Kurt's room tonight. He'd hate to have to sneak up the stairs in the middle of the night, probably running into Finn on his way to steal the last cookies. But even if he'd have to do just that he wouldn't give up on the opportunity to spell out 'Welcome back' on Kurt's body.


End file.
